walfasfandomcom-20200214-history
Kurisu Youseikyo
Full Name: Kurisu Yakumo Youseikyo Species: Humanshape (undefined) Youkai Titles: Master of the Little Ones, the Fairy Lord, Friend of the Fey, the Other Yakumo, Hakurei's Kin, Keeper of Cuddly Critters, the Reborn Lunarian Knight Age: Over 1200 (Yukari's age minus 10-20 years) Height: 6'2" Weight: around 200 lbs Birthplace: Primordial (pre-border) Gensokyo Current Residence: Palace of Animals, Human Village, Gensokyo Occupation: Zookeeper, Book Merchant Abilities: Power to Unlock Potential, Mastery of Language, ancient magic of the Fair Folk (elves, faries, etc) Relationships Fan Characters Lilina Youseikyo - beloved daughter Koyomi Youseikyo - wife, soulmate Warui/Aoi Kazesaki: second wife (after regaining her sanity) Hikari Kadoya - adopted daughter Haruna Tate - adopted daughter Makoto Mihama - family pet Kagome Mizuhara - friend Zero Kazami-Pendragon - reluctant foe, mutual respect Casey Asakura - friend Seth Bird - friend Emma Hirose - friend Shiroko - neighbor, friend Maki Kino - friend, shikigami candidate Kuroi Mihama - friend, shikigami candidate, snuggle pet Joy West - friend, shikigami candidate Byanna Tanhausser - adoptive mother Mizuko Tanhausser - tenant, lover Liberty - tenant, friend Ami Tsukino - sister from past life, friend Minako Hakurei (Hakurei Miko) - friend, sworn sister, mutual attraction Touhou Canon Characters Reimu Hakurei - adopted niece Marisa Kirisame - former student, occasional customer Mima - divine patron, friend Meira - friend, tenant Kotohime - friend, tenant Yuka Kazami - lifelong friend, drinking buddy, sparring partner, comrade-in-arms Rumia Yagami - lifelong friend, comrade-in-arms Daiyousei - loyal follower Cirno - steadfast minion, shikigami Hong Meiling - close friend, sparring partner, drinking buddy, former lover Lilim, AKA Koakuma - comrade-in-arms, fellow book lover Pactchouli Knowledge - frequent customer Sakuya Izayoi - friend, sparring partner Chen - adorable cuddle pet Lily White - loyal follower Youmu Konpaku - sparring partner Yuyuko Saigyouji - friend Ran Yakumo - loyal friend and servant Yukari Yakumo - older sister Keine Kamishirasawa - close friend, tenant Tewi Shiroi Inaba - close friend Eirin Yagokoro - close friend, confidante Kaguya Houraisan - beloved princess, close friend Mokou Fujiwara - friend, tenant Aya Shameimaru - friend (estranged) Komachi Onazuka - friend, drinking buddy Eiki Shiki - benefactor, reluctant cuddle buddy Kanako Yasaka - friend Yamame Kurodani - friend, drinking buddy Yuugi Hoshiguma - friend, drinking buddy, sparring partner Satori Komeji - friend, fellow animal lover Byakuren Hijiri - friend Nue Houjuu - old friend, comrade-in-arms Mamizou Futastsuiwa - old friend, former boss Rinnosuke Morichika - business associate Sunny Milk, Luna Child, and Star Sapphire - loyal followers Yorihime and Toyohime Watatsuki - former rulers, friends (estranged) Kasen Ibaraki - friend, fellow animal lover Biography Born in his first life as Ichirou Tsukino and later murdered by Getsurou, Kurisu was sent back to the living world by Eiki Shiki and appeared as a youkai infant in front of a very young Yukari, who took the baby as her own kin. Together, the two made other friends among the youkai of inland Japan, including Yuka, Rumia, and the up-and-coming don of Sado Island, Mamizou. The duo also adopted a baby fox youkai who would eventually grow up to become Ran. Kurisu took his name from the chestnuts he had taken a great liking to in his youth, never going anywhere without a handful. Mamizou also hired Kurisu as a loan collector, always instructing him to be kind to the legitimately poor, and forceful with those who merely did not want to pay. During the Sengoku "Warring States" Era, Mamizou decided to make a profit out of the "petty human squabbles" and gathered together a group of youkai to form a mercenary unit, consisting of Kurisu, Yuka, Rumia, Nue, a powerful demoness hired from Makai (Koakuma), and various lesser youkai seeking fame, fortune, and a good fight. Yuka and Rumia were the designated leaders of the group, so it was called Yamihana, meaning "Darkness Flower." Kurisu was the group's face and accepted contracts from the various human warlords, preferring to take work from the few warlords who were legitimately attempting to make life better for the people under their rule. The group distinguished themselves as virtually unbeatable on the battlefield and skilled at neutralizing threats off the field. Eventually, Yukari asked them to help her with the Youkai-Lunari War, putting her own brother at risk to lore more rogue Elder Youkai into the joining the conflict and being massacred by the Watatsuki sisters. Rumia was dealt a sanity-impairing injury, forcing the Hakurei clan to seal her in the body of the child, and Yamihana disbanded, their image of near-invincibility broken, though its leadership remained close friends. When the Dragon God Ryuujin and Yukari created the Gensokyo Border, Kurisu settled down close to a large human settlement. Though a powerful youkai, he was known for being trustworthy and kind to children, so the humans accepted his presence after he promised to leave them in peace if they would do the same for him. As nature began to evolve inside the barrier, Kurisu began to take a liking to the many fairies that appeared, looking after them like the children he didn't have. One ice fairy in particular (Cirno) caught his eye due to her power and intelligence (for a fairy), and he took her in as a shikigami, with the plan to release her true ability little by little. The most prominent evidence of Cirno's growing strength in the Sagashiverse is her recent narrow-but-decisive win against Marisa shortly after the Great Fairy Wars. Eiki Shiki speculates Cirno could evolve into a new breed of Fey-youkai if she continues to gain power. This is in fact Kurisu's goal. Kurisu tends to surround himself with friends, and considers them to be his true strength. The most obvious example of this is how he befriended the majority of Gensokyo's fairy population, earning him the moniker and surname of Youseikyo, "Fairy Lord." Kurisu was also an advocate for Byakuren's message of equality and peace between humans and youkai, and acted as her guardian when she preached her message. After Byakuren was sealed in Hokkai, and most of her crew locked away in the Pit of Blazing Fires, Kurisu's relationship with the local humans slipped into a tense standoff: his eyes opened to the absolute hatred for the unknown that humans could possess, he no longer trusted them, and allowed only the hakutaku Keine to enter his lands. However, Minako Hakurei's friendship would reignite his faith in Gensokyo's humans, and convinced him to open up fully to them. The result was the rebuilding of his small home into the grand zoo known as Doubutsu no Kyuuden, the Palace of Animals. Children flocked to his home after school, and were met by friendly fairies eager to play with them. Kurisu's first meeting with Koyomi was love at first sight, unlike the passionate but imperfect connection he had with Meiling in ages past. Sensing a piece of his past life within Koyomi, he swept into her life and made her his own. However, shortly before Koyomi learned of her pregnancy, Kurisu went into Makai in hopes of freeing Byakuren, taking Yuka and Rumia with him. He was nearly killed by the Makai Warders, and confined to his bed by Yukari for the next few years. It took Kurisu rescuing Haruna and Hikari without major injury to convince Yukari that her brother was finally mostly recovered. Kurisu fully recovered just in time to save Koyomi's life when Warui kidnapped Lilina. After Warui's sanity was restored and she became Aoi, he took her in as a second wife, due to how much she loved Koyomi. Ability Explanation All living things have a certain amount of spiritual, magical, intellectual, and physical potential. Kurisu has the power to unlock this in another individual, raising them to the height of their potential ability. The effect is most pronounced in fairies, who become highly intelligent and fairly strong for their species (as seen in Cirno). Kurisu also used the ability on himself, though he and Lilina can only use the ability on themselves once, to fully unlock their potential. The ability does not work in both directions: though potential can be unlocked in increments, it cannot be locked once it's realized, at least not by Kurisu or Lilina's power. Kurisu also retains his past life's mastery of languages, thanks to a soul memory restoration from Eiki Shiki as part of Tara's reintegration with Koyomi. Trivia *Kurisu is viciously overprotective of friends and family alike. Harming Lilina or Koyomi in particular is literally considered a form of suicide by the Human Village, and Kurisu is incredibly difficult to negotiate or reason with when a loved one is in danger. *Yukari and Kurisu often get into innocent prank wars, such as the one that resulted in Kurisu meeting Kuroi and Joy. These can start for nearly any reason. *Kurisu is physically very strong, nearly as strong as Suika and Yuugi, and roughly as strong as Yuka. Yuka considers him a very attractive youkai due to his pleasant civility and great strength. *During the Senogku Era, Kurisu did a few favors for the King of the Fey, Oberon, in return for the secrets of Fey magic. This explains his deep familiarity with Gensokyo's fairies and his empathy for them. *Originally served the Old Ones (specifically Cthulhu and Hastur), not the Fey. This was retconned in the Sagashiverse reboot. *Loves cats and red hair. Orin is highly distracting to him as a result, but Koyomi tends to have her ways of regaining his focus. *Though Kurisu retains Ichirou's knight training, he mostly prefers either battering foes with his bare hands or vaporizing them with his Fey magic should melee be ineffective. *Despite his daughter Lilina and her boyfriend Conan having a tense rivalry with Zero, Kurisu actually agrees with the Lunar Dragon on several points, and is secretly waiting for Zero to do something decisive on the moon that proves he is a solid political as well as religious leader, someone Gensokyo could back. Kurisu believes that an Earth ruled by Zero could bring out a Renaissance for youkai, since the forced merger of magic and technology would allow them to leave Gensokyo and the other various sealed realms across the planet. *Kurisu does not fully trust the Watatsuki sisters, and would prefer seeing Kaguya, the true heir, on the Lunar throne, though he'd settle for Toyohime after she had a helping of humble pie. *Kurisu is able to use Gray, or Colorless Magic, since he and Yukari are privy to the Old Magic from before it was split into the Five Colors now recognized in PMiller1's continuity, which has its roots in Magic: the Gathering. **And the Colorless Magic isn't just Magic Artifact. *Kurisu and Meiling still visibly care for eachother despite having ended things between them. The only reason Meiling even broke things off was because she knew she wasn't Kurisu's soulmate. Her fondness for Tara, now Koyomi, and her love for Kurisu have culiminated in a handfull of kidnapping attempts upon the couple. *Kurisu has an extremely low opinion of the outside world, calling it "a cesspool of hatred and selfish greed, the filth broken only rarely by a few bright spots of goodness." As a result, he secretly agrees with many of Zero's views about humanity, and is quick to tell outsiders who stumble into Gensokyo that, despite the low level of technology and high number of hostile youkai, it is much easier to earn an honest living than on the outside. Category:WatcherCCG Category:Sagashiverse